Rosemary Reed
"It may be the end of everything and maybe we're already dead... and none of us knows it". Rosemary Reed is the main female playable character in Remothered: Tormented Fathers. Personality "I believe in people's willpower, everything else is not God, but ineptitude or mankind's cruelty." -Rosemary about religion Rosemary is an atheist and a very skeptical one; almost nihilistic in nature. With her philosophy of believing in the individual's willpower and people's ineptitude or mankind's cruelty being the cause of many of the world's problems, the fact that she smokes does not come as a surprise. "We're not eternal: having some vices is totally legitimate." - Rosemary's main philosophy. She disowns her past - events turned her into a disbeliever of personal relations, however, Rosemary feels bad if other people suffer, but she always puts her needs before everything else. She is not a proud person since she almost feels uncomfortable with herself, but she knows that she is what she is thanks to her past. Rosemary loves listening to jazz music, and she looks very classy and sophisticated, but the real Rosemary can be very different; however, she is not narcissistic by any means. The way she dresses reflects the complexity of her multifaceted personality. Rosemary is not a traditional heroine. She is far from being spotless and fearless and can come across as a mysterious lady as she is rather shady and ambiguous. If asked about her professional career, she will probably be very elusive. Selfish without being self-indulgent, Rosemary has a void inside, due to a guilty feeling that makes a match with melancholy. She knows her limits, but she goes beyond them as she wants to give herself a chance to put an end to her nightmares. Her motives are obscure and enigmatic, leaving her true purpose as a mystery to be uncovered during the game's story. There is also a strong possibility that Rosemary Reed is not her real name. Biography Early Life Not much is known of her childhood, but growing up, Rosemary had a fear of religious icons and mirrors. RossoGallo Plantation Rosemary was once a nun at the Cristo Morente ''convent while working as a harvester living on the RossoGallo farm, unknowingly being used as a guinea pig for the Phenoxyl 2.0 prototype, causing the sisters to become very sick. In November of 1971, for reasons unknown, Rosemary left and set fire to covenant, killing the 11 sisters, the fields, and a wing of the Ashmann palace. Investigating the Felton Villa Years later, sitting in a white van, parked in front of a playground by the Felton's residence, Rosemary smoking a cigarette goes through patient files of Richard Felton from the Santa Margherita Institute where was he being treated for his terrible disease. Under the files is a picture of a little girl with a message "''My sweet Jennifer" inscribed on the back, the picture is the apparently the Felton's adoptive daughter Celeste Felton, who disappeared in the fall of 1971. Reaching towards the front gate, she buzzes the intercom, only to be answered by a woman. Rosemary introduces herself as a doctor at said Institute, only to be denied of entrance. After entering through the courtyard, Dr. Reed knocks on manor door where she is greeted by the Felton's personal nurse, Gloria, claiming she has potential new treatments for Felton's terrible disease. Granted entrance, Reed waits in Mr. Felton's study, snooping around his office looking for clues on his involvement in the disappearance and is then interrupted by Richard walking in talking to Rosemary about religion. After the formal greetings, and Richard's medical history, tensions begins to rise as she mentions the nickname Jennifer, angering the former Notary. Her true intentions were revealed once Gloria barges in after she learned that there was no Dr. Reed at the Santa Margherita Institute, and that her position as a doctor was a ruse as a means of getting inside the manor to seek answers about Celeste's disappearance and the involvement of her adoptive father in it, and was forced to leave the property. Only to return later that night. Sneaking her way back inside, she attempts to meet with Richard's wife, Arianna, who lock herself in her bedroom as Gloria mentioned earlier. As she makes her way to the room, to her surprise is met with a mummified corpse of Mrs. Felton and tries to escape, only to find the main exit locked, trapping her in a dangerous game of cat and mouse with the murderous Richard roaming around the house. As she tries to look for another way out, Rosemary finds a note left by Gloria in the study about a film reel that she supposedly gotten rid of. Finding it in the oven, Rosemary plays the film in the study and shows a mesmerism session of Richard, and Gloria questioning him about his memories. As the film ends, Richard grabs her with a catcher's pole, and burns the film, Richard reveals that he killed Celeste in her bedroom while she was asleep in order to protect her, convinced by a nun in red in a painting hiding behind the curtains. As she tries to escape she encounters the real life figure from the herself who calls her in a hoarse and broken voice, "sister". As she escapes the terrifying Nun, she come across a woman who hides herself in attic. Rosemary makes her way up and is attacked by Jennifer and falls from the loft, leaving her unconscious. Unknown amount of time has passed, Rosemary wakes up by the sound of the television in Jennifer's room that reveals that Rosemary is wanted for stealing the white van she arrived in and assaulting the driver. She apparently approached him asking to light a cigarette, and then knocked him unconscious and stole his vehicle. Jennifer apologizes for attacking Rosemary and tells her about a wall behind the fireplace in the second from the picture Rosemary found in the loft. Following the clues, she indeed finds Celeste's room hidden away and abandoned behind the crumbling foundations of the fireplace, she finds a recorder, hidden away in the dresser. The recording of Celeste tells that she forcefully nderwent mesmerism sessions by her father and is locked in her bedroom with her mother who is in a catatonic state, explaining to her that they escape by using the passageway that is behind the dresser. Once the recording stops, she is attacked by the ghost of Mrs. Felton followed by a swarm of months. After conquering her fear of mirrors by breaking which causes the ghost to disappear, Rosemary goes through the wardrobe where the passageway to the attic but stumbles and falls all the way down the storm drains. At the last times, Rosemary is revealed as one of the red nuns at Cristo Morente, the one burning it. Her reasons could be related to the desires of the nuns to propagate the illness as a sign of God ignoring they were just test animals for a new version of the Phenoxyl. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tormented Fathers Category:Broken Porcelain Characters Category:Supporting Characters